


Dear Jim

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90 days in Moriarty's inbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jim

8 APR   
Dear Jim,   
My mate’s brother went up on a domestic. Well, I say a domestic. He killed his missus, is what. Anyway, he put me on to you as someone who might can help me with a problem I have. My missus has a mum, and her mum’s got some money on account of her dad was well-off, I guess, but she don’t like me too well and now she says she’s put us out of her will. I’ve got kids to feed--her own grandkids! And me out of work now, too. Anyway, if there’s a way you can see to help me, of course you’ll be recompensed in the end. Please be in touch as soon as you can, like I say I’m out of work.   
Signed,

14 APR   
Dear Jim,   
Don’t know if you remember me, dear, but I’m an old friend of your mum’s. You used to get into everything! Your mum and I’d be having tea and you’d be getting up to all sorts of mischief. Once we found you in the front garden, naked as the day you were born, and it was October! You were something to see, that’s for sure. Anyway, I’m writing because I hear from the girls in the old street that you can help with arrangements. My youngest one--you remember Pat?--got pinched for something I just know he couldn’t have done, he’s a good boy. Worse still, he’s got a sentence of 12 years! I wonder, Jim--I know you’re a good boy, too--and I wonder if you can help get him out. He’s only 26, and he didn’t do what they’re saying.   
Love and God Bless,

19 APR   
Dear Jim,   
Good Sir! It’s an open secret in certain circles that you are a man who can get a fellow out of a jam, and I humbly request your assistance in just such a sticky situation. As you can see from the stationery, I am an elected representative of the people of my community. As such, it behooves me to undertake affairs of the heart with utmost discretion, though--fool for love--I have, most unfortunately, been a bit careless in my choice of chums, and now find myself under threat of exposure and extortion by (what turns out to be) a most unsavoury character. Perhaps you know him, though it is your own great misfortune if you do. This matter is somewhat urgent. I await your response.   
Humbly yours,

24 APR   
Dear Jim,   
I want to rob a bank. Any advice you have would be well helpful.   
Right,

4 MAY   
Dear Jim,   
I don’t know if you know, but you have a big following online. I administer one of your fansites, AAMOF. We try to keep it a bit quiet--only false names and like that--because we know you do delicate work. Really, I can’t tell you how I admire what you do; it’s completely brilliant. You must be a certified genius, I figure. Are you? Anyway, don’t know if this is too piddling for you to help me with, but I thought maybe since I run the website and I’m always defending you in the forums you might, I don’t know, take pity. There’s these blokes at school (yes, I’m still at school!) who just never let up, and I’ve got a plan--I think you’d admire it, actually, it’s pretty good, don’t think there’s anything I’ve left out of it--but I need guns. Quite a few guns, AAMOF. And a getaway. I’m not suicidal and I don’t want the cops or the army shooting me, like all those ones in America. Think it over. BTW--I’ll probably go ahead even if you can’t help, but in the meantime I’ll carry on as normal til I hear.   
Your Biggest Fan,

9 MAY   
Dear Jim,   
‘Morning, handsome! Someone in my industry (have you seen my movies? The newest one is “Barely Legal Chelsea Girls” but I think I look best in “All Up In That”) said I should get in touch with you about a little trouble I’ve got myself into--maybe you can help me get out of it before it turns into big trouble! I was dating this Russian fella for a while and he gave me this package to hold. Then didn’t he just disappear? Won’t answer his phone, nothing. I looked in the package--I was kind of hoping for coke or Ecstasy--and I don’t know if they’re real, but they look like diamonds! I want to get rid of them before my boyfriend’s business partners start looking for them, but I don’t give away much for free, so maybe you know a fella who could sell them for me? If you’ll help me, I can definitely make it up to you. I’m single now, did I mention?   
Love and deep wet kisses,

13 MAY   
Dear Jim,   
Found you on the internet (plus some real life asking-around). I’ve got a massive problem with my business, which is selling school papers and test answers and things here at the university. They’re saying they’re going to throw me out of school once they’ve proved it’s me behind it. I thought I’d hid it well but I guess those geeks that set up my website weren’t as genius at internet security as they said. I don’t have much to offer in way of payment, but I’m pretty fit and we can make arrangements. If you go that way, I mean.   
Sincerely,

18 MAY   
Dear Jim,   
I run an elite “salon” for VIP clients to indulge their taste in exotic sensual activities. Due to ongoing requests from many of my clients, I’d like to expand the business in a manner which is. . .well, let’s say “extra-legal”. . .and I wonder if you might be able to guide me in the restructuring, so as to protect myself, my employees, and my clients as best as possible? In return, it would be my pleasure (and yours, too, I feel sure) to extend you lifetime VIP status as our most valued client. If you can can dream it, we can help facilitate it. And I do hope you’ll consider this request; I hear you’re quite good.   
With warm regards,

22 MAY   
Dear Jim,   
I wonder if you can help me unload several pounds of high-quality heroin? Plenty to go around, too, if you want.   
Best,

27 MAY   
Dear Jim,   
I hope you can help me with this bloody millstone around my neck. My wife wanted a restaurant; I bought her a restaurant. The thing is bleeding me dry! It’s empty every night, freezers full of foie gras and truffles and I don’t know what, just rotting away. Total disaster. I’m thinking a fire. Looks like an accident so I don’t have to break my wife’s heart (she really is a good girl; I’d do anything for her--obviously). Cash in the insurance, of which there’s quite a bit, get out of this debt and maybe even come out ahead. Maybe you know someone to put me in touch with?   
Thanks in advance,

1 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
Still waiting to hear about the bank robbery thing. I really need some advice. I’m rubbish at planning.   
Thanks,

5 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
Don’t know if you’ve heard (har har!) but there’s an election coming up. Time to get our fixes in. You know where to reach me.   
Yours,

8 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
This is very difficult to write. I know we haven’t seen each other since school, but I’ve always thought of you fondly--likely more than you know. You see, Jim, after we parted ways my parents sent me to stay with my auntie and uncle out on their farm (so old-fashioned, my mum and dad!), to save me the shame. When I came home we said you’d been killed in a mugging while you were studying abroad; I wanted to tell you, ‘course I did, but first my folks wouldn’t let me, then it just seemed like so much time had gone by. And it’s been very hard finding you. I don’t want anything from you. I just thought you might like to meet your son? He’s a lovely young lad--a man now, really--and he looks just like you did, back then. Think it over, won’t you? I’m so very, very sorry.   
With love,

11 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
Someone quite important tells me you’re a good man to know. I’ve got something going--a bit underground, a bit. . .you know. . .AMAZING. Really quite spectacular. Remember 7/7? 9/11? Sarin gas in the Tokyo subways? ‘Course you do. I really don’t want to say more now, but I feel sure that with your brain, and your contacts, and your savvy for knowing an intriguing business arrangement, you’d want to get in on the ground floor, so to speak.   
Your brother-in-arms,

15 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
Hey big fella. You know your man John, yeh? Well he’s too cowardly to tell you, but I hear through the grapevine he’s not so chipper these days. Bit under the weather. You’d do yourself well to get looked at, know what I mean? Leave me out of it, though; he’d murder me if he knew I’d told you.   
Cheers,,

20 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
My husband Mark’s coming back from the Middle East in a month. He’s been gone two years. That’s a long time, waiting. When you’re young like me. Anyway, I met someone else, but I can’t bring myself to tell Mark. Not when he’s been risking his life all this time fighting terrorists and whatnot. He said I’m what’s kept him going. I don’t want to hurt him. Really I don’t. But sometimes you can’t help falling in love. I was thinking about what else is like going to war, and I thought maybe going to prison. Mark’s not a criminal type, really, he’s nice. But maybe a frame-up? Only so he’s not at home. Just for a while, til I can get up the nerve to tell him about Steven. Maybe just a year or something. I’m sure I can get it together by then.   
Hopefully,

23 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
I understand you can help make people disappear. I have a partner; we move things and people over hard-to-cross lines. He’s selling me out, though, I think; seems like someone’s following him and he gets nervous a lot. Drinking, too, more than he used to. I can’t trust him, and I can’t lose my livelihood. But I’d like to lose him--of that much, I’m sure. I can pay whatever you like; my business is quite lucrative.   
Your friend,

25 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
No offense to you, but you are my utterly last resort. I have never done a criminal thing in my life, and I’m not young. But I hear you can make arrangements, and I have no other choice. There was a terrible accident here at the house with my granddaughter, just 4 years old. I don’t know what happened, really. It shouldn’t have killed her. I mean, I didn’t think that sort of thing could kill someone. Maybe it’s different with kids than adults. I don’t know. But now I’ve put off calling the police and it’s been two days. That’s too long for it not to look suspicious, isn’t it? And they always look at the caretaker first. But I swear I would never hurt that little girl on purpose.  And now her parents will be back from their minibreak to fetch her and I don’t know what to do. Please answer quick as you can; I think you’re probably the only one can help me.   
Urgently,

27 JUN   
Dear Jim,   
Me again about the bank robbery. This is the last time I’m going to write, but I really, REALLY need your advice.   
Sincerely,

 

1 JUL   
Dear Sherlock,   
Enclosed please find your letters of the last quarter. Well done on the penmanship!   
Don’t call me, Dear. I’ll call you.   
Love and cuddles,   
J.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before Season 2 started. I imagined after the end of of "The Great Game" that Sherlock might have been so intrigued by Moriarty's genius that he might try to goad him into "coming out to play" again. I hope the story stands on its own merits, but strictly speaking, happenings in Season 2 seem to put a lie to its premise. C'est la vie! Call it AU if you like! :-)


End file.
